


Unwirklich

by Halbblutprinz (ladyofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/Halbblutprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kurzer Moment in dem Harry nicht weiß, was wirklich ist und was nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwirklich

War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte er gerade wirklich Malfoys Lippen auf seinen gespürt? Einen Augenblick, bevor der blonde Haarschopf in der Ferne verschwand.

Harrys Herz pochte, ließ ihm schwindlig werden. Die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwamm. War das ein Traum – ein Albtraum? Oder Wirklichkeit? Kalte Realität? Eisige Finger legten sich um seine Brust. Es hatte sich unwirklich angefühlt, aber der Geschmack war immer noch auf seinen Lippen. Süß und verführerisch wie Bienenhonig. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht Malfoy gewesen sein.

Diese Lippen waren so warm gewesen, so weich, so zärtlich. Sie hatten sich nach Liebe angefühlt.


End file.
